A night of bliss
by Young Russian
Summary: Gemmas had a rough day. Nero runs into Unser as he's planning to surprise Gemma when she comes home.


It was early evening & Nero decided to wrap it up at Diosa, it was a long slow day. Thinking about Gemma all day helped him cope. He couldn't wait to hold her to feel her warmth on his skin, just being near her made his stress melt away, even thinking about her soft lips against his drove him wild. He said bye to the ladies & hopped in his truck and turned the radio on, the sun felt great warming his skin. He knew Gemma was working late at T.M. so he wanted to surprise her when she got home. He had everything planned out starting with her favorite dinner. As he pulled into her driveway Nero was a little confused as of why Unsers truck was parked out front. He parked the truck and grabbed the spare key Gemma had given him. Just as he shut the truck door Unser walked out of the house. He glanced at Nero and kept walking. "Hey." Nero said as he walked towards Unser. O , uh, hi Nero, I was just grabbing Gemmas medicine for her. She wasn't feeling to great, so ya know I didn't want her driving back here. O I see, she's ok though right? Ya ya she just uh needs to take it easy the rest of the night, just to relax. What are you doin here? I just came by to start making her dinner & make sure she has a good night, shes been workin to hard. Like you said she needs to relax, so I'm here to help. Gotcha, well I better get going, she needs this medicine. Ok man thanks for doing this. Yea, uh no problem. Unser quickly walked back to his truck & just as he reached for the door handle Nero yelled out to him. Hey, don't tell her im here ok? Just want to surprise her a little. Yea, sure not a problem, Unser said as he smirked at Nero. He walked in the house & took off his cardigan draping it over the back of one of the chairs. He took a deep breath & sighed. Every time he was here it felt like home, he knew he belonged here. Alright, let's get this started he said to himself as he rubbed his hands together and walked towards the fridge. He got the food out and prepared everything. Just as he was about to cook he was thinking of how the rest of the night would play out. Shit, I forgot about dessert! The grocery store was just a block or two away so he grabbed his cardigan & keys and got in his truck. Nero knew Gemma wouldn't be home for a few hours, so he didn't need to rush. He also wanted everything to be perfect so he wanted to make the trip quick. Sitting at the stop light he was thinking of what they could enjoy for dessert & then it hit him, chocolate covered strawberries. Most women love chocolate & he knew Gemma did for sure. He smiled to himself as he was day dreaming he hadn't noticed the light turned green. The car behind him honked and he jumped as he hit the gas. O shit, my bad man he said as he glanced in the rear view mirror. He pulled into the parking lot & ran inside, quickly grabbing what he needed in the store so he could get back to her house. As he was checking out, the woman noticed what he was buying. She scanned the items and smiled at him. Someone's going to have a good night. Nero laughed and agreed, o yes she will. He handed her the cash and bagged the strawberries and roses. I wish I was that lucky, the woman behind the register said as she winked at him. He just smiled and rushed back to Gemmas. As he cooked the meal he put the strawberries on a fancy plate & placed them into the fridge. He then took the roses out of the plastic, filled a small vase with water & placed them on the table. He admired them for a minute and then his phone rang, it was Gemma. Hey mama, he answered as her soft voice replied. Hi baby, how's your day been? Slow without you, he answered. She chuckled; yea tell me about it, it's been a long day here at the shop too. Everything good over there mama? Yea just a lot of drama, Nero laughed. Shouldn't you be used to that by now? I should I guess. I guess it's what keeps me on my toes. Are you doing anything later tonight? Maybe I can stop by Diosa and keep you company. Neros mind raced as he tried to come up with a white lie. Umm yea, I'd like that mama, but I'm not sure what time I'll be back. O where you going? I was gunna hang out with the crew tonight. The guys invited me to the club house to play poker with them, but I can come by after that. He smiled because he knew he wasn't telling the truth. He hated lying to her but he knew it was for a good cause. Yea that's fine, I'm looking forward to seeing you. I'll just be relaxing at home waiting for you. If you're lucky maybe I'll be soaking in the tub when you come by, she said as she laughed. Oooo don't tease me like that mama. Gemma smiled, alright well I better get back to this paper work since the men around here only know how to use the tools. Hah, ok you behave over there I don't want to have to spank anyone. She smirked, I'll be sure to be naughty then. You're bad mama. O you love it. Nero laughed, I sure do. Ok baby I'll see you later tonight, have fun playing poker with the guys. I love you. I love you too mama, bye. As he hung up the phone he was smiling from ear to ear, no one besides his son had ever made him this happy. This is gunna be great, he said as he turned to the birds watching them in their cage while they chirped at him. He walked back into the kitchen as the aroma of food filled the air. He set the table and got a bottle of wine out, he wasn't much of a drinker but he knows Gemma is. Unsure if she likes wine he made sure he had a bottle of whiskey also. As he stirred the food he glanced at the clock and couldn't believe how fast time had flown by but he was glad & anxious for her to come home. Nero put the food in serving dishes and placed everything on the table. It was getting dark and everything was ready as he lit a few candles around the house to set the mood. He saw a headlight shine through the kitchen window and he got excited, until he heard it was a motorcycle. Nero sighed. O great, way to ruin the mood. He walked toward the door as Jax was walking in. Jax stood there & looked around with his hands in his pockets. Hey Nero, is my mom here? No she's not back from the shop yet. What's all this? O just surprising her with a nice dinner, she deserves it. I was gunna ask her if she wanted to watch the boys tonight for a little while but I see she has plans. Yea, sorry mano. No, no it's ok. Like you said she deserves this. I know clay never did anything like this for her. You're a good guy, thanks for being there for her. Nero smiled as Jax stuck out his hand and pulled Nero close as he tapped him on the back. Thanks Jax that means a lot coming from you. Jax turned and opened the door, well enjoy your night. I'm sure she will love the surprise. Alright see you later, ride safe. Jax walked back to his bike and smiled as he put his helmet on. Nero was like a father figure to him, more than Clay ever was. He knew Nero would never lay a hand on his mother. He'd never hurt her like Clay had done. Jax was happy for her. Nero poured himself a little whiskey as he sat down at the table he swirled the drink around and sipped it, anxiously waiting for Gemma. He heard Jax drive away and saw headlights pull into the driveway. He was hoping it was Gemma this time. Gemma pulled into the driveway and saw Neros truck. She was happy to see he was here but she was also a little confused. She walked to the door and before she could open it Nero swung the door open. Hey mama. Well hello there, she said as she walked in and set her purse on the counter. Is everything fine with Jax, I saw he just left. Yea, everything's good mama don't you worry. What's all this, she said as she turned and smiled at him. Nero put his hands around her waist as he pulled her close to him. Well I thought you'd be here soaking in the tub by now so I stopped by & ditched the guys. But I saw that you weren't home so I decided to surprise you. His hands slowly slid down her hips as he placed them on her ass. O really? Gemma said as she looked into his eyes & smirked at him. Nero pulled her even closer. He gently held her face as he tilted his head, he kissed her slowly and heard her moan. Leaning his head back he gazed into her eyes and smiled. She licked her lips and giggled. Hmm tastes like a drink I could really use after such a long day but I longed for that kiss even more. Well I hope you're hungry mama, he said as he walked towards the table & pulled the chair out for her. Gemma sat down as Nero filled her plate. This looks delicious, I could get used to this. I wasn't sure if you liked wine or not, I got a bottle but we don't have to drink it. I'm not a big fan of wine, he said as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the counter. I prefer this over wine & I'm sure you do to. He poured her a drink and walked back over to the table and set it down. It looks like you know me pretty well then. Nero smiled and kissed her head. Well let's eat. Gemma was at ease & felt so much more relaxed now that Nero was around. So where'd you get this idea from, she said as she slowly took another bite. I just wanted you to come home and have a good ending to a bad day that's all. I care about you and just want to see you happy mama. She smiled and knew he was sincere. I don't deserve a man as good as you, I sure got lucky that's all I have to say. Nah, I think im the lucky one here. So what happened to poker, did it get cancelled? Nero chuckled, well I plan on playin a different kind of "poke her" tonight. Gemma giggled and shook her head as she sipped her drink. You want anymore? O no I'm full, it was delicious. I'm not used to men cooking for me. It means a lot, you're different from all the men I've ever known. Well I'll take that as a compliment, Nero said as he cleaned up the table. Ill clean up since you did all the cooking, you go get comfortable and find us a movie baby. Let me just load the dishwasher & take a quick shower, then I'll come lay next to you. Ok, Nero said as he walked into the bedroom. He had a better plan as he turned on the tv and put the remote back on the night stand. He walked into the bathroom and lit a few more candles around the tub. He turned the bathtub faucet on and made sure the water was warm as he poured bubbles in. He turned off the lights and turned off the faucet once the water was high enough. The bathroom was steamy so Nero slipped off his slacks and put them on the bed along with his dago. He walked back into the bathroom and got into the tub. The water felt great as the bubbles surrounded him. He couldn't remember the last time he sat in a bath. Gemma walked in the room and hadn't noticed his clothes on the bed. She went straight to her dresser and grabbed her black silk robe and put it on. She figured Nero was doing his nightly routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face so she walked in to take a shower. She stopped in the doorway as she saw all the candles and that Nero was in the bathtub. He smiled as he stared at her in that black sexy silk robe that drove him wild. Why don't you join me? Gemma raised her eyebrow and smirked. Don't mind if I do. She walked over slowly as his eyes followed her. Slipping her robe off as it fell to the ground she took a few more steps toward the tub. As she was putting her hair up Nero wrapped his hand around the back of her thigh. Gemma climbed in the tub slowly and sat down between his legs. She leaned her back onto his chest as the bubbles settled around them both. Gemma sighed, this is perfect. Nero slid his wet hands slowly up and down her thighs & kissed her neck. Its about to get a lot better he whispered in her ear. You know just how to get me going. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned further back, laying her head between his chest and shoulder. His hands went up her sides as he caressed her breasts he gently grazed his thumbs on her hard nipples. Mmmm, she moaned as she felt him get hard. She put her arms back down and wrapped them around his strong legs. Neros hand slowly slid down her side as he moved it up and down the front of her hip. He knew it was teasing her and making her want it as she moaned a little more he slid his hand all the way down as he gently moved his finger to the right spot. Ugh, she yelled as her breathing got heavier. He loved making her feel good. She felt his chest rumble as he groaned. Nero whispered in her ear, you like that mama? Still breathing heavy she closed her eyes and gripped his leg tighter, you know I do baby. Feeling her grip his leg turned him on even more. He leaned closer to her and tilted his head as he kissed her neck some more. Nero knew she was almost there so he went a little faster. Her body stiffened as she screamed out in pleasure, digging her nails into the back of his thigh. She let go of his leg and her body slid down his chest. Gemma leaned her head back as he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. Fuck, baby you always know just what I need. Nero smiled, that's why you love me mama. Now you finish your bath and I'll be in bed waiting for you. He got out of the tub grabbed a towel & wrapped it around his waist. I told you you'd have a better night. She smirked at him as he walked away. Nero dried off, put his boxers on and laid in bed. The tv was still on as he laid there not paying attention to it. He just kept thinking about Gemma, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Nothing else mattered when they were together. The stress of the club, the guns, Diosa and everything in between just left his mind. Gemma got out of the tub and blew out the candles as she held her towel around her. She walked toward the door grabbing her robe off the floor as she hung up the towel and put the robe on. She picked up her lotion and walked toward the bench at the foot of the bed. Putting her leg up on the bench. As she rubbed the lotion on,Neros eyes followed her hands going down her leg then up to her thigh as her robe lifted higher. Mmmm, he groaned. Bring that sexy ass over here mama. I'll be right there baby, just let me grab a drink first. Do you need anything from the kitchen? Nah I'm ok, all I need is you, He said as he winked at her. Gemma walked into the kitchen opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of water. She saw the strawberries and grabbed the plate. As she walked back into the room she held the plate up, these look delicious. Nero laughed, o yea I forgot all about those. Gemma got onto the bed & put the plate of strawberries on the night stand. Well aren't you just the sweetest, she said as she grabbed one and brought it to his mouth. Nero slowly took a bite, mmmm they taste as good as they look. So do you, Gemma said as she took a bite & giggled. O yea? You think so mama? Nero turned onto his side and slipped his hand under her robe. He pulled her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. She kissed him passionately as she ran her fingers through his hair. Gemma slowly kissed his neck and whispered into his ear. Now it's time for you to have a good night. Nero slid his hands down her ass as he grabbed it. Any night with you is a good night, he whispered back. She ran her hand down his side, inching lower and lower. She could feel he was already hard. See what you do to me mama, he groaned. He loved the feeling of her soft skin against him. Her only goal before the night was over was to please her man. She knew just what he liked. Nero threw his head back as he moaned loudly. No one ever treated him the way she did. Every time she pleased him it felt better than before. She saw him grip the sheets and knew she was doing everything right. His body stiffened as he moaned even louder. Gemma slid up the side of his body and laid next to him closely. She rested her head on his chest as he was still breathing heavily. Jesus Gemma, it's like you get better at making me feel good every time. You're amazing, Nero said as he kissed the top of her head. Just returning the favor baby, Gemma said as she lightly rubbed his side. My night was great, I would have been happy with just seeing you. Thank you for everything baby you really made my day. Thats my job, Nero said as he pulled the blanket over them. Just rest now mama, you've had a long day. I love you, Gemma said and she closed her eyes. I love you too, Nero whispered as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


End file.
